Because you loved me
by Ran Mouri
Summary: AU – 3 year old Draco Malfoy disappeared from the park. Without him, Harry Potter's life is... somehow different. What happens when he meets a cute Durmstrang student by the name of Lupin during his 4th year? HPDM.Slash.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I was reading some HP roleplaying files and I liked the relationship between Remus and Draco very much. I think that if things were different they would be very close to eachoter (let me dream in peace) So I wrote a 'What if' story. It's not much yet, so let's see what you guys think?**

**Because you loved me.**

**By Ran Mouri.**

**  
_Prologue. _**

Remus J. Lupin had never felt something like this feeling. Like the force crushing his insides and making him want to throw up. He was sure not even the despair he had felt when he heard of James' and Lily's death was akin the suffocating, all consuming, merciless desperation that was blocking all thought from him but how cold were those black eyes and how warm where the small hands clinging to his back.

Had it been all for nothing?

Was he really going to lose all now?

"Hand the child over, Lupin." Severus Snape's chilling voice demanded, his wand raised.

"Dad…" Said child whimpered, hiding from the man behind the werewolf's back. No matter how long the Potion Master tried, his little charge would not move, which filled Remus with immeasurable pride. "Daddy who is that man… what… what's going on?" He could easily smell the boy's fear and his need for reassurance so, as he had always done when his child was in need, he stood finally up, amidst the screaming pain from his recent transformation, and enveloped the eight year old child in an embrace, his eyes narrowing at Snape.

"Touch my child and you die, Snape. That is not a treat, that's a promised." Small, pale hands wrapped around one of his arms and clung to dear life. It seemed like the world had disappeared for Lupin, just for a second, staring at the bowed blonde head that rested on him, and the frightened silver eyes that begged for his protection.

Had it been so long already?

He sighed.

He'd met the small boy roughly four years ago while walking around Kensington Gardens in London. The place had been beautiful, he couldn't deny it, but there was something in that particular park that he did not like. Then just behind a small tree he had seen his little boy.

Hidden from view.

Perfectly pleased to be where he was.

But completely alone.

Curious he had neared the oblivious child and stared at his features. He was a wizard, that much was obvious by the clothes he was wearing. Most likely around the age of three. And if his pale blond hair and silvery eyes were any clue, he was definitely the Malfoy heir. Lucius' son, Draconis. He had read about him in the papers and, of course, about the uproar his birth had created among the pureblood wizarding community.

Remus frowned.

But what was he doing alone in the middle of London? He was too small to walk long distances and too young to defend himself should anything happen. Was Lucius Malfoy really that careless? No, that couldn't be, the boy's parents should be around somewhere, which meant Remus had to leave.

"Sir, are you ok?" a small, quiet voice asked then, making Remus turn. The boy had adverted his presence and was actually quite interested in the young man with tattered clothing and twigs and leaves in his hair, he had never seen an adult like that before.

Remus smiled.

"Sure, I was just wondering where could your parents be?" He asked, a little afraid to be closer to the kid but wanting to pat his head as he pouted, deep in thoughts.

Draco kept quiet for a while, wanting to be sure he got his answer right. His father had told him that a Malfoy must always know well what to answer.

He smiled.

"They are at the ministry, working." He said with complete honesty, the man by his side was a very nice man, there was no malice in his eyes like his father's friends when they touched his shoulder or whispered among eachother. He decided the man was trustworthy. "Are you a wizard, sir?" He asked as an after thought. Which seemed to please his new friend. Draco felt proud, he had made that nice man smile.

"Yes, I am. Smart of you to make sure before you kept speaking to me."

"Thank you." The boy answered with a small bow.

"And tell me. If your parents are at the Ministry, why are you here?" That was a more difficult question.

"Father said I had to stay with mother while on London." He said hesitantly. "Then mother said I was attracting the wrong kind of attention while she shopped, so she came here and told me I was to stay at the park while she was done. She said it was a game, that if I manage to keep myself entertained while she is done, and do not move from this spot, she'll give me a present." Draco's smile was full of childish delight, and it hurt Remus how the child would honestly believe such blunt lie.

He shook his head.

Not a lie, worst. A Slytherin half-truth. Which hurt the most.

"It seems like a funny game." He commented. The blond nodded.

"Yes! We've been playing for months now and I always win!" He beamed, dusting his robes. "Although I don't like the presents too much, but mother is happy so, I'm happy too." Remus swallowed. Multiple scenarios were forming in his head at the thought of this neglect occurring constantly. Was Narcissa insane? Leaving her child alone like that in the middle of muggle London… Anything could happen to him.

He could be kidnapped! He could be molested. His organs could be mugged. He could be killed.

And what about Lucius! Didn't he see how his child was mistreated by his own mother? Was he that busy? That blind?! An idea was slowly forming in his head. It was stupid. Dangerous.

James and Sirius would have loved it.

He couldn't do it though, what if he hurt the child in the process? What if he was imprisoned after his little stunt? He needed his freedom to see Harry. He needed his freedom to ensure Sirius' his peace of mind, locked there in Azkaban.

He smiled bitterly.

"Ummm sir, did I do something wrong?" Remus looked down as the child placed his small hands on top of his own, staring worriedly at him. His pale face suddenly came into the light of the weakened winter sun. To any muggle or wizard the boy would be beautiful. He had his father's face, which was for sure. But his mother's undeniable beauty softened the hard edges of his Malfoy inherited features.

But the young werewolf could only focus on one little detail of his small face. Something that the shadows of the tree had hidden from his eyes before.

The boy had a little smudge of something pale in his face. Near his left eye.

Curiously, he reached with gentle fingers to clean it off. Only to have the little boy flinch and turn away.

Had he hurt the boy? No. He had been careful.

He lowered his gaze, a little ashamed. Until he noticed the clear powder clinging to his fingers.

Slowly he sniffed them, his eyes widening.

Make up? Wasn't he a little too young that have that thing on? Even to Malfoy Standars? He stared at the boy as he covered himself in a small heap. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Slowly Draco raised his face from his arms. Scared.

Remus offered his hand, willing the boy to take it.

"Can you forgive me?"

With great caution, Draco took Remus' hand and walked to him again.

"I'm sorry too." He answered back. "I fell down the stairs at home." His pose was tense. His eyes darted around wildly.

The boy had a black eye.

And he was lying.

Fury sized him as he gazed at the little boy. No child should be subjected to this type of neglect much less one as sweet and caring as little Draco. His earlier thought came back with a vengeance. It would teach the Malfoys a little lesson.

It wouldn't hurt that much…

… right?

He sighed. Why was he arguing with himself if he already knew he was going to do it?

"Draco. Actually I'm a friend of your parents." He said slowly, steeling himself. "You mother told me that I could pick you up and watch after you while she shops. So you don't have to be alone." It was so painful how the boy's eyes filled with wonderment at the prospect of not staying alone anymore.

"Really? That's great!! I've never had a friend before! And you are not like any of father's friends that I've met so that must mean you are a good person!! Ah! We're going to have so much fun!"

Remus nodded.

"Why don't we go back to my house? It's much warmer there and we can enjoy some hot chocolate, would you like that?" he asked, taking the boy in his arms. He was very light, though it could be attributed to the fact that it would be full moon very soon.

"Ok! I like chocolate!" The small blond head rested on his shoulder, as if he was realizing finally how tired he really was. Lupin smiled.

He would keep the boy for a few hours. Narcissa would panic and send a search party. Lucius would get word about it and probably be upset, he would chew his wife and both would feel the despair of losing one's own child.

Then he would just porkey him back to the park and all would be all right, Lucius would keep a closer eye on him. Narcissa would learn to value her son a little more. And he would spend a little time with this little child that was slowly winning his heart with that innocent smile of his.

His plan was perfect…

Until he realized just a little flaw.

As soon as the six hours he had decided had passed he thought he should extend the time to a day. It was dark out and he didn't feel very comfortable leaving a child alone on the streets. Besides, it would help the Malfoy's worry if their son disappeared for so long.

A day turned three.

Three days into a week.

A week into two.

And before he knew it, he wasn't so sure he wanted to give little Draco back to his abusing parents. He was actually saving the boy from a much darker future, he thought. Also, after years of solicitude, he was not alone. Someone was with him, caring for him, smiling, trusting.

Suddenly a year had passed.

Draco didn't think much about his parents. It might have to do with the fact he had felt the urge to move and they were now living happily in Italy, away from British wizarding society. Away from the Malfoy's and their reward for any information someone had about their lost heir.

Not son…

Heir.

Everytime he saw something about them on the newspapers his decision to keep young Draco with him strengthened. He was doing something good. Sure, they were hungry sometimes. And sure, Draco did not have the expensive clothes and luxuries he had back home, but he never complained.

He was just happy when his 'daddy' embraced him warmly. No one had hugged him that much back in England, he knew. He remembered dimly the faces of his real parents and their cold eyes. Their pale limbs and dry gestures of affection. As he grew older he realised maybe Remus wasn't a friend of theirs, considering how different they were. But he couldn't remember being happier than with the werewolf in their little Italian cottage.

Yes, Remus didn't want to take him back home. He knew. But he also knew that if he asked about his parents the kind man would feel guilty and return him into their care.

Therefore, Draco kept silent. He didn't mention his parents until the very thought of them disappeared from his head. Until the only parent he ever cared about was Remus. His daddy.

And finally he felt happy.

The years passed and the improvised family grew closer, falling into a comfy routine of working, teaching and loving.

Remus would go to work while Draco cleaned around the house and cooked lunch. He'd discovered he liked mixing ingredients very much and insisted he was taught how to cook. At noon he would go to his Dad's working place and give him his fresh lunch and a hug. Both would eat together and then the boy would return home. Then he spent all afternoon between the little herbal farm he had on the backyard and his studies, which Remus insisted were the most important.

When the full moon arose, Draco would activate a sealing spell around the house, thanks to a charm his dad had prepared, which would lock the wolf out. And exactly at dawn he would open his house and help his daddy in, run to the store for some medicines and dedicate his day to take care of his ill father.

Remus knew it was a lot of responsibilities for someone so young, but Draco had insisted, and the satisfied smile he always had on when he did something by himself told Remus that despite everything his child had lacking in life, he was happy.

Years passed. Remus had started a saving account for his child.

He would one day go to school and while Hogwarts offered scholarships to outstanding students, and Draco was certainly intelligent enough, he didn't dare to send the boy to Britain. Fearing his parents would be able to track him down and take him away from him.

He couldn't take that risk.

He would do anything to protect his Draco.

Which led him to the situation at hand. Draco had once more dragged him into the house after a night of full moon and after making sure he was comfortable had rushed out of the house to get some chocolate and medicines. Oddly enough he had returned not twenty minutes later and hidden behind him just as a tall man barged into the room.

Remus' eyes widened.

Severus Snape had come to take Draco away. After almost six years someone had discovered them.

"Lupin, stop this insanity. The child is not yours." He snapped coldly.

"No! He's my child!!" He growled, wrapping his arms tighter around Draco. He would not let go, if Snape wanted his baby he would have to take him by force. "I raised him, Severus! I taught him all I know. I loved him above everything else! What have those bastards done for him? They hit him! They ignored him!! They were breaking him!"

"Lupin…"

"No. Even if you have to kill me, I will not let go of Draco!"

"Daddy…"

Snape's cold, calculating look seemed to falter faced with the facts. Draco seemed happier that he remembered him. He was healthier too. His skin wasn't so pale, his body so thin. He did look like a healthy child.

But…

Did he have the right to deny Lucius his only son and heir…?

Did he have the right to deny him to Lupin?

His hands clenched into fists.

His lips parted.

He was about to answer when the front door of the little cottage burst open.

"Severus, my friend. What could possibly be so entertaining to keep you here all this time?" Called a voice.

An imposing man with long blond hair and cruel blue eyes stood frozen on the doorway, staring at the frightened child in the werewolf's arms.

"Draco?"

**To be Continued. **

**I'm not quite happy with this. I like the idea, of course. But I think it's not completely right. (frowns) Any comments are welcomed. Please. I need to know what I did wrong. **


	2. Chapter 01

**Because you loved me.**  
By Ran Mouri.

**Chapter 01**

"Draco…" The blonde man whispered softly, reaching out with his pale hand as if to assure himself that the boy was real, he had dreamed so much of seeing the boy again, imagined the scenario, the way his son would look at him with an insecure frown before reaching to touch his hair, so much like his own.

Then the Ministry had to declare Draconis Augustus Malfoy dead.

But Lucius couldn't stop daydreaming…

Sometimes he would stop in the middle of the street when a blonde child would pass by, and he would imagine how his baby would have looked at that age…

… and then he would sigh and continue his way.

Because Draco was never coming back.

Because it was torture to know your only son and heir was dead.

Dead because the disgusting woman you dare to call wife was too neglectful, too cold and uncaring of her own child.

"Draco… Oh, Merlin…" He didn't know quite to say, he had pictured himself reuniting with his child quite a lot of times, he would have said a tender speech, filled with all the love he had been to proud to give his son before, and Draco would cry and embrace him and beg him to protect him and never let him go.

The real thing, however… was very different.

His son, for he was sure the little blonde boy, was his son, was staring at him with wide, confused eyes full of uncertainty and distrust. It was a look he was quite used to, but he had never thought his own child would ever look at him like that. It was insane, it was impossible….

His eyes narrowed.

It was all that werewolf's fault!

"You, monster, what have you done to my son…" He hissed dangerously, his wand hand itching to deliver the curse the beast in front of him deserved. Of course he knew that man, Lupin, he was one of the pests around the Potters a few years ago, during the time the Dark Lord had died.

A disgusting little Gryffindor.

And, as any Gryffindor, he was standing protectively over Draconis, HIS Draconis, as if he, his own father, was a danger to the child.

"He is my son now, Malfoy…" Remus answered, taking hold of all his courage. He never thought he would meet Draco's father face to face, much less when he was in his weakest, but he was sure he would give his all to prevent the man from taking his boy. Everything in him screamed at him to protect Draco. Even the wolf inside of him, after so many years, regarded him as his only pack and howled inside of his head that, as such, he had to be kept away from dark wizards.

It didn't matter that Lucius Malfoy was the boy's real father.

It didn't matter if he had all the right to take him away and put Remus in jail.

Draco was happier with him, he knew it!

Unconsciously he tightened his embrace on the boy.

The little boy in his arms regarded the taller man with open curiosity, something in the back of his mind told him he knew this man, those silver eyes stared back at him every morning on the mirror, and his long pale hair was the same colour as his own, and yet, even if all his logic screamed at him that this man was his family, he couldn't recall any warmth towards him. All his life, every time he thought of love and family his dad, Remus, would appear in his mind-eye.

Slowly, he tried to recall his mother's face, but he couldn't, her image was shadowed and hazy.

And the child realized with a start that he had forgotten his parents, and that, as surprising at that thought was, it didn't bother him as much as it should. He had a father already, and he loved him.

With a sigh he snuggled into the warm embrace his dad provided and closed his eyes. The man was dangerous, he knew, but as long as Remus held him like that he would be safe.

However, his security was short-lived as Draco was pushed away by Remus to land on a soft cushion that must have fallen down last night. The blonde boy looked up too late to hear the man who looked so much like him scream and all became a blur.

"YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD!

"Lucius, no!!" Yelled the black haired man.

"CRUCIO!!!!"

But he was too late, Lupin was in seconds, twisting on the floor of his little cottage. His screams dry and hissy from the soreness of his already abused throat, but they were easily muffled by Draco's own cries and Lucius maniacal laughter.

Snape stood in shock.

Never had he seen his long-time friend in such rage. Never had he seen him enjoy so much the curse he had loathed during his death eater days. Now his eyes glinted with an obsessive light that told Severus that he was quite able to keep going with the torture long enough until the werewolf surrendered his son, or went insane, whatever happened first.

The boy was growing hysterical and the fading wounds from Lupin's previous transformation were opening and bleeding, giving Lucius much more pleasure, so, in an act that he would later on attribute to temporal madness, he raised his wand.

"I'm sorry, my friend. Stupefy!"

And all of a sudden, everything was over. Remus' body stilled, Draco ran to his side, and Malfoy's body hit the floor.

Severus stared at his hand with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"I… oh, Merlin…" He whispered in shock.

"Daddy! Daddy, answer me." Draco pleaded, softly shaking Remus, his eyes full of spilling tears. "Daddy, don't die! Please, don't die!"

The brunette man raised a weakened hand and caressed Draco's pale head, a little gesture to signal he would be ok. The boy's wails quietened to soft sobs as he laid his head on the man's chest and comforted himself with the knowledge that his daddy would be ok, his heart's erratic beating was proof enough.

Snape was beside himself with the scene, for once, Draco did not remember Lucius, and much less would remember him. Also, his long-time friend was enraged, which was too dangerous, if left alone with the werewolf he would probably kill him and this time it would be a one-way trip to Azkaban. Which would leave HIM with his hands full.

The Malfoy name would be in ruins, Lupin would be dead, so Draco would be broken, and with his real father in prison, his legal guardian would be Snape himself, his godfather.

Or worse, since he would be labelled and accomplice, he would go to Azkaban too, and Draco would land at one of the Ministry's orphanages, or worse, back in Narcissa's care. And since the woman didn't quite take well the way her husband had reacted to their son's disappearance and their subsequent divorce, it was not a good idea to present her with the sole cause of her ruin.

With a sigh, Severus Snape made a decision that would change his life and many more, forever.

"Boy, go and pack all you can." He ordered, his black eyes piercing Draco's kneeling form. "In ten minutes, give this potion to your father, he will feel better afterwards. I'll be back in an hour to take you both to a safe location, a man in Germany owes me a favour and I think Igor Karkaroff has a spot for one more scholarship in that school of his. You two better be ready." And he lifted the blonde man's unconscious body with a simple spell.

"Snape…" Remus hissed weakly. "Why?"

The man stood still for a moment.

"I'm not too sure myself, Lupin." He said honestly. "I hate you more that you can imagine. But this is not about you or I, this is about the child." With those words he disappeared from the house, he had to make Lucius believe they had enjoyed one terrific party last night if he wanted his cover up to work.

Some say that if a mockingbird decides not to sing its song for one day, maybe the lion in Africa will stop its usual prowling, and even the emperor of China could fall dead. The cycle which moves things in an determined order changed one day, could something as simple as a missing boy and a broken family evolve in a power that the Dark Lord knew not of?

An interesting question indeed.

Just a few years later, eleven year old Harry Potter entered the walls of Hogwarts. He was a little nervous, of course, been his first time in a wizarding school, but the red haired boy who had helped him on his way to Hogwarts was making things easier. He never had a friend before and Ron's open acceptance of him made him feel at ease for once in his life, so he wasn't paying much attention when the sorting hat was placed on his head.

Maybe if he had seen someone he quite disliked been sorted into Slytherin, he would have been more alert at the hat's suggestion, he would have been cautious of the Slytherin reputation. Yet he had not, there was no spoiled boy sorted before him, there was no enmity or distrust.

So, by the time the hat yelled SLYTHERIN, without any interruption from his part, he didn't feel bothered at all.

That is, until he saw the face of his new friend red with anger and hurt. The boy mouthed something that Harry assumed was rude, and then he was led to his table, where his new classmates stared at him openly, not bothering to hide their surprise.

"Potter, I'm Marcus Flint, your prefect." Said a tall boy with a shrug. Harry blinked.

"Um. Ok." What was he supposed to say anyway? Someone to his right snorted and three other girls giggled, whispering among themselves.

Suddenly a girl that was sorted a little earlier than he was slammed her cup into the table, her bored eyes glaring around.

"Please, people. Act your age." She said as she checked her nails. "We are Slytherins, we take care of our own and whether you like it or not, Potter is one of our own now." She turned slowly to him and offered her pale hand. "Pansy Parkinson, the pretty boy to your right is Nott and to his right are Crabbe and Goyle." Her thumb went behind her. "That's Bullstrode and her pet Greengrass." Harry sure was confused now, specially when the pet-girl, Greengrass, didn't protest to be called such.

Iddly he saw as his red haired friend was sorted into Gryffindor and then a pretty boy with long eyelashes and slender limbs approached them and sat just by his side, a firm smile on his face.

"Potter, hmm? I'm Blaise." He introduced himself. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Lay down the charm, Zabinni, he's new." She sighed and suddenly stood. "Listen up, everyone. I accept Potter into our lair, he's new, but he can learn, so he's under my protection." Her eyes regarded the rest of her house.

Blaise imitated her gesture.

"If Parkinson trusts the little runt so do I, so I take him under too, heard that, Carr, Goughy?" Two boys with wands lightly raised nodded and lowered said wands. Harry felt like he had entered a mafia or something.

"Crabbe, Goyle?" Zabinni asked then. Both boys nodded slowly and smiled shyly at Harry. They seemed friendly enough, though a little quiet. "Bullstrode?" Blaise continued.

The girl looked at Harry as if he was a small, dirty animal that would need cleaning up.

"He's got potential…" She shrugged. "Ok then, I'm in."

"Excuse me…" Harry suddenly asked. "I'm not going to end up dead in an alley or something right?" The Slytherins stared at him for a few moments before laughing. Some older boys and girls seemed like they wanted to strangle him for his utter idiocy, but none raised a hand.

"No, Potter." Zabinni said with a flirting smile. "You see, we are just putting you under our protection." He explained. "Parkinson, Bullstrode, Nott, all of us come from very powerful, very old pure blooded families, we over rank even the rest of the students."

Parkinson rolled her eyes.

"We just think that if the hat put you with us you must have the potential, so the others won't mess up with you. Half-blood or not, you are still a Potter, and your family is old enough to deserve the privileges that come with your name."

"Though, whatever you do, do not presume you do not have superiors in school." Nott warned, sipping his juice. "Professor Snape out-ranks us all as long as we stay inside Hogwarts."

"This is complicated." Harry sighed, at least he seemed to have been accepted by his year mates… or something like that.

Blaise smiled.

"You'll get it in time. We'll groom you up."

Pansy's face softened.

"It would be a lot easier if my Malfoy was here." She said wistfully.

Daphne and Millicent rolled their eyes.

"Pansy, dearest, let it go already, there will be no Malfoy." Greengrass snapped. "He was just a baby when you two met. Be happy now you can choose your own husband."

Pansy narrowed her eyes.

"You wouldn't say that if you had met him. Malfoy had the most amazing attractiveness I have ever felt. I would have married him even if he was, let's say, a muggle."

The whole table fell silent.

"Shame then I didn't get to bed your fiancé. Parkinson."

And as sudden as the silence had fallen, Blaise's crude comment dissolved the tension.

Everyone snorted. Leave it to Blaise to think with his cock even though he was barely entering his sexual awakening.

Later on, Harry would learn that Pansy still carried the memory of her childhood fiancé with her, a boy she had met at the tender age of two, and had loved instantly. Even after his kidnapping and death some years later.

But as for now, Harry Potter turned so he could see his red haired friend back at the Gryffindor table. He smiled lightly, but Ron didn't answer the gesture as he had expected. The redhead's hand raised in what was obviously not a friendly wave, and Harry's smile disappeared.

Zabinni and Parkinson looked at eachother.

They would have to explain to their new protégée about the house rivalry, and the fact that his Weasley friend would not be very open to Potter's friendship anymore, since he got sorted into the "evil" house. They saw his green eyes fill with confusion and betted among themselves how long it would take them to turn the shy, muggle raised Boy-Who-Lived into a confident wizard who took shit from no one.

On the other hand Draco Lupin found out he was in for a rude wake-up call the moment he set foot in Durmstrang.

He instantly knew why his father and uncle Severus had chosen the academy. He just had spent a week and he had already seen two veelas making out on the hallway, a vampire child who seemed quite older than he looked, a horey (who would have thought they still existed!) and a girl with her doppelganger. It was obvious that no one would bother that his father was a werewolf.

So far the only problems he had had were with the other human first years. He was smaller than the rest, due to his years of ill meals and poor nutrition, he would not complain though, his dad had done all he could to provide for him, but it still bothered him that he was the shortest of his year.

That is until he met the headmaster's son, Edvard.

Ed was as short as he was, with blonde hair and a very easy smile, though he spent most of his time with his head buried in a book, so Draco saw little of him. Still, he was his first friend outside of his family and he showed him the very secret that had kept a boy as short as he was from being bullied and even harassed.

He had introduced him to Viktor Krum.

Viktor was three years ahead of them and he had it all. Looks, height, talent. He was the Quidditch captain and various professional teams were scouting for him. He had influence over the rest of the students and many upper years went to him for advice.

He was practically perfect.

Save for one simple weakness.

He practically melted at the sight of small, helpless kids.

Specially if they were cute.

At first Draco had thought he was some kind of pervert and that his so-called friend had sold him in exchange for protection. But then Viktor had gotten him back his bed, and some notes for the classes he was behind. Sometimes he would pass by him and pat his head like he was a puppy and when he was cold he would lend him his cloak and hat.

And best of all, the comments about his height disappeared completely.

He had gone and asked Edvard about it. And his friend had just shrugged, still reading his thick book of the week.

"You are in a school full of pure blooded wizards and half-magical creatures." He had said without blinking. "If you don't out wit them you'll get eaten. There is no way you can stay low profile in here and survive."

At first Draco had felt offended. The only way he would be safe in school was to act as Viktor Krum's lovely pet? There was no way he would stoop that low just to have a peaceful stay?

He was no parasite.

Months later he would find Viktor crunched over his bed, tired, aching and over stressed, and, touched, Draco just laid in bed by his side and let him embrace him and run his big hand over his blonde hair while whispering how he missed his little brother Erik who had passed away a few years before, how tired he felt with the pressure everyone seemed to lay onto his shoulders, the expectations. How he wished sometimes he could disappear and just be himself.

And Draco understood then that, even if Krum was famous, respected, and adored all over the world and the next Quidditch promise, he was so terribly alone.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around Viktor's massive back and laid his head on his chest.

And then, there was just silent comfort between them.

Draco's Slytherin side would point out that it was the perfect opportunity to rise up and maybe even rule Durmstrang one day, he could already imagine all the scenarios he could set up to secure his position as Krum's protégée.

And yet, his Gryffindor side, the one his dad had tenderly nurtured since the day they'd met, told the blonde that it didn't actually matter if Viktor was his key to power or not. Despite his size and fame, he was just as wounded as daddy Remus or uncle Snape. And if the older boy was determined to protect him in school, he could do just the same.

He smiled.

Whatever happened during their stay at Durmstrang, he would follow Viktor and be there whenever he was needed.

He hoped nothing wrong would mark their schooling years.

**To Be Continued.**

Notes: I know it was a strange, disconnected chapter, I don't like it very much, but I wanted to brief over how Harry's and Draco's school lives are different now that Remus took Draco in. Next chapter there will be a time skip to book 4, of course. And some skimming of Harry's previous years at Hogwarts.

Hope you enjoyed the fic, and please review with your suggestions.


	3. Chapter 02

**A/N**: Thank you guys so much for your encouragement and comments, some gave me very good ideas for this chapter! Now, please enjoy the new chapter and as always I ask you to review once you read with you critiques and ideas.

**Because you loved me.**

**By Ran Mouri.**

**Chapter 02.**

A year of constant Slytherin influence had seen the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, slowly bloom into a confident young man who resembled his father in more ways than Severus Snape was willing to accept. The potion master had felt an instant dislike for the Potter boy, he had his father's ridiculous glasses and cocky smile, even his childish voice sounded like the late James Potter's, it was infuriating to say the least.

Of course he couldn't act against the boy. He was a Slytherin and, as such, his responsibility. He couldn't just take points to spite him like he did with any other houses, he couldn't just challenge his limited, child intelligence, nor could he manipulate the situation so that other house head would find him in any compromising position from which Snape wouldn't be able to get him out.

So, he left the boy alone…

Parkinson and Zabini were taking good care of him anyway; they taught him after classes were over so he was not that behind in his studies. They sent Flint with a specific shopping list for Madame Malkin's, ignoring Harry's complains about his uncle completely.

"Potter, do shut up." Parkinson had snapped as she measured his arms and legs. "If you don't want to keep your clothes then I'll take them with me home, but you will not dress like a pauper while in my presence." Her hard eyes and cold tone of voice made Harry lower his arms and surrender to her wishes.

Pansy just smirked.

Months passed quickly…

Suddenly the quiet boy wasn't so quiet anymore, Snape noted. He openly spoke to his classmates and even joked around with them in a witty way that reminded Severus of Potter's mother, even though he couldn't phantom why the child still walked with his head down, no matter how much his friends tried to coerce him out of that demeaning habit. And he had to admit it was turning out to be a funny situation: Potter's only son and heir, the iconic representation that all that was good and heroic, a witty Slytherin. Potter must be rolling in his grave…

And if he wasn't, Severus Snape sure hoped he could bring him back to life just to see him squirm.

Ah, wishful thinking.

Still he had refused to get near the Potter boy, he was doing fine on his own anyway.

More so, he had other things to worry about…

Like Draco's first letter from Durmstrang.

He was silently walking towards his rooms, absorbed in his godson's account of his first months at school, his friends and enemies, the classes he didn't like and the ones he adored. Apparently, Draco was getting ahead in potions, where the Professor, one of Severus' old acquaintances, wrote the instructions on the board and let the students be guided by their own instincts and base knowledge of the ingredients.

Interesting technique.

A slow, almost fond smile stretched his lips.

Draco, while talented with potion making and care of magical creatures, seemed to be having difficulties with Ancient Runes and Divination. He claimed that his professors were transvestites with scary eyes that scolded him on his readings because he had forgotten much.

Lupin had been owled already because of Draco's inability to interpret simple tea leaves and normal arcane runes, he knew, he had written him too a few weeks ago. The werewolf had wanted his opinion on the matter, considering he was a master at occlumancy. Severus had written back, after much consideration and study, explaining that it was most likely the years of Draco's childhood he had forgotten that were blocking his general view of the messages in class. He told Lupin he had to converse with Karkaroff himself and explain his son had a grave accident concerning the Dark Arts as a baby and had lost almost four years of his memory.

A few days later, another owl had arrived for the Potion Master, with better news on the matter.

Now, reading Draco's version of the incident, he wanted to laugh. Yes, his godson was bullied because of his size, he guessed something like that would happen. But he was glad to know that the boy, in good Slytherin fashion, had allied himself with powerful students and Karkaroff's heir himself. And was campaining against the ones that had wronged him before.

He felt proud.

And as he was about to read the last page of his letter he found Professor McGonagall scolding the youngest Weasley, no surprise there… what catched his attention was the fact that Potter was being scolded too.

Scowling he pocketed his letter, annoyed at the interruption, and prepared to observe.

"Mister Weasley, you are saying that you were on your way to the _library_ and Mister Potter attacked you….. again?" The Professor asked disbelievingly. Snape wondered why was Potter so silent, until he realized his mouth had been sown together with a jinx.

He scowled.

"Yes professor, I just wanted to ask my brother Percy some questions about my homework."

Potter glared, his cheeks flushed with ire, but there was little he could to with his mouth shut.

McGonagall frowned and turned to glare at Potter, her mouth set in a thin line full of disapproval.

"Mr. Potter…"

Snape wanted to stay quiet, he really did. And if someone asked him about this incident in the future he would deny his participation altogether.

But at the time his Slytherin Mentor instinct overpowered his common sense, because he found himself pointing his wand at the Potter boy and muttering as faint Finite Incantatem that released the brat's mouth.

Soon his indignant recollection of the facts filled the corridor and McGonagall's face turned red from the colourful language Potter decided to use. Snape just smirked, as a more plausible story of a normal brawl between boys spilled from the frantic Weasley's mouth and his Head of House's disappointment at being lied at was almost palpable.

Severus felt his aid was not needed anymore, so he just raised an amused eyebrow as Potter spotted his presence and walked away.

It was the first time he helped Potter, and would not be the last, he feared.

Though he had to admit it was a little flattering that a little bit of his acceptance was the only thing the child needed to start walking with his head held high.

On the other side of the continent the years were being good to one Draconis James Lupin. Despite his strange teachers and even stranger schoolmates he was doing well in class, and between Viktor's and Edvard's help he had managed to perfection three different languages that he used in his studies. His defence teacher congratulated him daily and he spent his afternoons between the magical creatures of the forest and the greenhouse, examining the potion ingredients.

Some of his classmates told him he was a little too much of a nerd to really belong in Durmstrang, he calmly answered that he was not a nerd, he just was better than the rest and as such, he would acquire much more knowledge than them.

That had gained him some enemies, but as his Godfather Severus had said, he should never be ashamed of his excellence.

Currently he was reading the newspapers while the rest of his year mates chatted and waited for breakfast to be served. Viktor, sitting by his side blinked his large golden eyes and tried to peek into his reading.

"Still no news from that convict you are obsessing over?" He asked boredly, petting his young friend's head idly. Draco pouted and folded his paper. He would have to finish his reading later that day.

"He's not just a convict, he's Sirius Black, my father's former school friend. He could be anywhere, he could hurt my dad." He had rehearsed that same speech over and over again as soon as his father had returned from England. He had to admit he had never seen his dad so happy, and uncle Sirius had stared at him with the most comical expression on his face before glomping him joyously and proclaiming he was the personification of maradeurian perfection (which, for some reason, made his father blush embarrassedly) and the living image of his dearest Regulus, whoever that was.

Still he got spoiled silly whenever uncle Sirius visited their small house in Germany and could always count on a bedtime story about his dad's most embarrassing school days.

He just had to like the man.

"Your father can defend himself quite well, Draco," Commented Edvard from his left. "And Black is supposed to be after Harry Potter anyway, so, why worry?"

Oh, yes. Harry Potter…

How could Draco forget about THAT.

Ever since Godfather Snape had written his dad about Potter when Draco was about to enter Durmstrang, the werewolf's mental stability had taken a turn for the worse. He bought at least four different English newspapers and scanned them carefully every morning, saving every piece of news he found about the Boy-Who-Lived in an old album. Draco didn't mind the extra reading, since he liked to be informed. But Remus' paycheck had suffered from it and since he attended school most of the year he was not there to tell his dad to spend his money on food instead of more news.

He had seen his father suffer and bite his nails as he read The Prophet's accounts on the Potter kid's adventures with some DADA professor in first year and then his miraculous rescue of a girl and fight with a basilisk in second year. Draco himself wasn't as concerned, he, on the other hand, kept the small account of the other students injured during Potter's adventures and almost felt sorry for the Zabini and Goyle kids that always ended up in St. Mungo's, a hospital of some sort, after said adventures and the Parkinson girl that had to answer to the press each year.

In Draco's opinion, Potter wasn't that special.

Still, he couldn't tell that to his father and uncle Sirius, or they would be VERY upset, but he made sure to write to his godfather, or Father Severus, as he had started calling him after his third summer with the Potion Master. Father Severus understood his reservations about Potter and encouraged his opinion that the boy was nothing more than a muggle-raised wizard with a lot to learn and very little time to do so.

"… Draco, are you listening?" Viktor's deep voice pulled the blond boy out of his musings. He looked up to his friend's concerned brown eyes and forced a small smile on his face.

Apparently, Headmaster Karkaroff was in the middle of a speech about the Triwizard tournament and how he was sure his perfect seventh years were the sure champions that would bring honour and glory back to their school. Viktor's hand squeezed his own and he squeezed back. The older boy was most likely feeling the pressure already, and would be victim of one of his anxiety attacks as soon as he was alone.

He looked at Edvard pointedly. They would have to make sure Viktor was not alone while staying at Hogwarts.

"It seems the Durmstrang group will need a cute pet for the journey." His friend smirked. Draco frowned, but guessed it was a good excuse as any to allow Draco into the ship and into England. He could almost imagine his father's furious reaction.

He looked at Viktor once more and sighed.

Well, his dad always told him that friends came first.

And what was so bad about England anyway? He'd always wanted to visit Hogwarts and this was a good chance as ever.

"LUPIN!! YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT!" A voice screamed as a tall boy with short black hair made his way to their table, his eyes alit with fury.

"Kovalevskiev," He said, amused. "What seems to be the problem now?"

"You little bastard!! What the hell did you do to me!! I'm gonna break your scrawny neck and-," but the boy couldn't finish his threat because he started choking on the spot and clutching his throat in agony, attracting the rest of the student's attention.

Before long he was spitting something small and brown that smelled awfully disgusting.

The room fell silent.

Everyone was staring at the boy as he blushed furiously.

Suddenly a first year stood up, pointing at the offending object.

"Poo!!!!" he cried, covering his nose. "He has poo in his mouth!"

Every single student started laughing, as the first years, nearer to Kovalevskiev ran to get away from the smell.

Edvard covered his face, Viktor blinked in shock.

Draco smirked.

"That will teach you not to talk like that about my father, you bastard. For your information, yes, he is a werewolf and one of the most intelligent wizard of our age. If you want to speak shit, do so literally."

The black haired boy wanted to protest but he was choking again and their Charms professor, Mr. Weisspferd, was dragging Kovalevskiev out of the dinning room, covering his mouth to stifle his own laughter.

"I can't believe you did that," Edvard hissed. "I'll never let you into my father's personal library again!" Draco patted his head happily.

"He'll live, and learn." A third year, a half-vampire child, laughed, happy that one of those stupid separatist wizards had finally been punished. Maybe the rest that harassed half-blooded students like him would lay down for a while.

"Admit it, it was fun." Viktor chuckled. "And quite imaginative, Poppet, I'm proud."

Draco beamed at the praise and started putting together three different letters in his head. One explaining the incident to his father, as he was sure Headmaster Karkaroff would contact him with the news. Other was to his uncle Sirius, he was sure he would make him proud, and the last one to his Father Severus, in which he would also ask that he suggested ways to get into Hogwarts without raising much attention, and without his father finding out before he arrived to England.

With a small smile on his face he leaned onto Viktor and patted his hand reassuringly. He would go with him to England and would support him through all the Triwizard Tournament.

What's the worse that could happen anyway?

**To Be Continued. **

**A/N:** I know this chapter seems a little confusing to you all, I feel a little insecure about the timeskip, but I really, really wanted to get to fourth year as soon as possible. Next chapter, Draco goes to Hogwarts, and finally meets the infamous Harry Potter. Please review with your suggestions.


	4. Chapter 03

**A/N: Thanks again for all of your reviews, they really cheer me up so much! **

**Because you Loved me.  
By Ran Mouri.**

**Chapter 03.**

Professor Severus Snape was standing in the middle of the Slytherin Common Room with his head held high and his hands regally poised behind his back. He was addressing his house with the commanding air that always surrounded him and his dark, piercing eyes regarded the crowd with stoic disposition.

"…remember at all times that you are all Slytherins, which makes you the unnamed elite of this school," he said slowly, regarding each an every student with the same contempt he did everything else. "At all times you will act according to your superior status, you will be now surrounded with Durmstrang students who are far better instructed and ahead in their own syllabus and the Beauxbatton ladies who will expect nothing but the best from us, do not disappoint me."

Harry nodded his head firmly as he listened to his Head of House's advice. He decided he wanted to make Professor Snape, who was always so cold and unmovable, proud with his performance. Even if he could not participate in the Triwizard tournament as a Champion, his own fame, which weighted heavily even after the years Pansy and Millicent had attempted to beat it out of him, still made him uncomfortable. The new students would know who he was and he would attract their attention whether he wanted it or not.

"… just relax, Potter," Nott hissed as he elbowed him, it was like Theodore to guess his thoughts by just taking a glance at him. "They expect the spoiled, annoying, evil and slightly psychotic Harry Potter that the Prophet has written so brilliantly, just be yourself and you'll be fine."

"Git…" Harry hissed back and delivered some pointed elbowing of his own. "Just wait until Pansy hears you are teasing me about the Prophet articles, she'll make sure you pay, painfully, for that."

Theo shuddered.

Parkinson was passionate to the point of obsession with her perfect performance when facing the press and the fact that, no matter what she did, the Prophet always ended up publishing something completely different that what she had told them to.

You learnt soon that The Prophet was a forbidden subject when around one Pansy Parkinson.

Suddenly, the powerful voice of their head of house became a muted whisper, his eyes widened and his pale face paled even further. Without another word, Severus Snape stalked away as quickly as he could, leaving caution and his reputation behind as he rushed to greet the Durmstrang encourage before anyone else could.

Harry and his friends were left blinking stupidly after his wake.

"Slytherin pride, hm?" Grinned Zabini. "I wonder what got him so upset."

"Most likely the rumours about his secret affair with Headmaster Karkaroff are true." Sighed Daphne.

The rest jus rolled their eyes.

"Daphne, dearest, if Professor Snape had an affair, I don't believe he would have it with Igor Karkaroff of all people, how tasteless." Millicent commented as she wrote on a piece of parchment. Blaize nodded his agreement.

"Of course he wouldn't!" Protested Harry. "Igor Karkaroff is a known Death-eater. Professor Snape would …. Er…" his speech died in his lips when all his classmates and friends turned to glare at him.

"Harry, love, my dearest and most beloved experiment." Pansy began as she stood from her seat.

Harry paled.

"Yes, Pansy, my menthor, the object of my adoration?"

The girl grinned savagely.

"What have I told you about thinking like a Gryffindor?" Her tone was so sweet that everyone present thought Harry Potter was going to die.

"Umm… that it is stupid and useless and that I should know better before sprouting ridiculous words about good and evil when there is no such thing?" He gulped. He had almost sounded like Weasley!

Pansy smiled.

"That's right, dear. Well learnt." She patted his hand tenderly before whacking the back of his head.

"And that's for answering like a Hufflepuff, love." Harry grinned impishly and nodded his head. He almost hurt his friend's feelings with that one, with their parents being Death Eaters too, he guessed he could take a little humiliation after all.

"…. He does write to Durmstrang every week, and locks himself in his rooms every time he gets a letter." Gregory commented after a while.

The Slytherins looked at him.

"… That's a good point." Pansy frowned.

Harry stood up, his grin threatening to split his head. "I say we are curious enough, don't you agree?" Daphne nodded and stood by his side.

"Maybe we should go and make sure no one is misusing Professor Snape's feelings."

"And while we are at it, see all the dirty little details that might make great blackmail material in the future, huh?" Theo grinned. "Count me in!"

Pansy waved her hand.

"I'll stay here, someone has to cover for you three buffoons if our Head of House comes back before you do." Blaize agreed with her and sat by her side.

"Go and have fun, boys. Potter, you are in charge, if anything happens we kill you." Millicent smiled pleasantly as she picked up a good book to read.

"Of course, my dearest sage, I would never dream of endangering my friends," beamed Harry. Crabbe and Blaize rolled their eyes.

"Then let's go already, I'm curious myself." Said Goyle as he joined the adventurous group. Crabbe knew he would, at least, break a leg for that, but decided he might as well take care of his boyfriend…. Once again.

Nott smiled at him.

"I knew you loved me!" He beamed. Crabbe just nodded tiredly and patted his head.

--------

Draconis James Lupin had never seen a castle that big in all his life. He stood awed as their ship neared Hogwarts and pointed at everything that looked different or confusing, asking Viktor about it.

His older friend laughed good naturedly and fixed his scarf, they weren't in the cold mountains anymore, but England was still cold enough. They couldn't believe that Headmaster Karkaroff had allowed Draco to come. It was against every rule their school had and demonstrated favouritism, which Igor Karkaroff never showed, unless it was for his son… which happened rarely.

Viktor had been in the middle of a well rehearsed speech about the advantages of taking such a talented student like Draco with them, to which their Headmaster didn't seem to be paying much attention, when Edvard said something to Draco and his face morphed into that cute impish pout Krum found so endearing.

It wasn't a pout per se. It was more like an elegant frown, one silver eyebrow raised, lips pursed, head tipping so. If Draco had been older, his hair wasn't in such disarray, or he wasn't so small, he might even look threatening. As that was not the case, he looked, to Viktor, like a wet cat in the middle of a lazy tantrum.

So terribly cute.

Headmaster Karkaroff must have, disturbingly enough, liked his pouting face too, because he stood there with his mouth wide open, in shock, staring at him as if he had seen him for the first time. Then he had smiled evilly, something that made them all, Edvard included, quite uncomfortable, and ushered Draco into the ship, all the time muttering about a bastard potion master who had tricked him and made him an unwilling accomplice.

The last thing Draco would ever see of his beloved Durmstrang was his best friend, the blond boy who had opened his arms for him when he felt so alone, Edvard Karkaroff, waving at them and cheering, wishing them both good luck.

Now they stared at the castle that, Draco was sure, would bring honour and pride to Durmstrang as Viktor, and no other, won the Triwizard tournament. He almost could taste the delicious celebration cake their staff would cook for them as they returned home.

So deep he was in his thoughts that he didn't notice Father Severus approaching slowly or the low _Mobilicorpus_ he threw in his direction until he was floating behind his godfather down the hallways of the castle, away from peering eyes and into the Potion Master's private office.

"Draconis…" Severus hissed as he dropped him rudely onto the floor. "What are you, of all people, doing here?" His quiet tone meant to Draco that he was extremely pissed.

"Umm, I wanted to see you?" The blond boy asked back. Snape's face coloured just slightly, and Draco really doubted it was due to embarrassment.

"You plan to tell me you came all the way from Norway, defying every single rule there is, without your father's consent, or informing him about this trip of yours, for that matter. Tricking Headmaster Karkaroff in some way, and don't deny you did so, I know you, I taught you that. And you, sly snake, are going to tell your father, when he comes here in a werewolverian rage, that it is. All. My. Fault?" Draco nodded, leave it to his father Severus to put, in the most sarcastic possible way, the inner core of his most malevolent plan.

"Well, in my defence I was applying my dad's motto: your friends come first than you do. The fact that I would be finally able to visit England was an added bonus," he said shrugging. Draco had never been able to understand his father's fixation to keep him away from the British Isles, no matter how much he pleaded, begged and grovelled to step on British soil, Remus was firm. Even last year, when his father had been called to teach at Hogwarts, Draco was charmed to be kept away from him until he returned home.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Deny a child something and he will want it more. Deny Draco something and he will do everything in his power to get it." He muttered, the advice he had given Lupin when the werewolf decided not to tell his son the reason England was banned to him. "Ok then, Draco. You can stay at Hogwarts as long as your schoolmates are with you, but you'll have to use this on your hair," Snape sighed, handing his godson a bottle with a nasty black liquid. He knew he could just use glamour to hide the boy's hair colour, but magic a Hogwarts was traceable and he would not take risks.

A 14 year old blond with silver eyes and aristocratic face in England was too recognisable.

----------

Harry, on the other hand, was patiently waiting outside of Professor Snape's office, snugly wrapped under his invisibility cloak, for the moment the door would open and reveal his head of house's secret lover. Not that he thought Snape wasn't allowed to have a lover or two, but he had kind of hoped he would finally patch up his differences with Sirius and they would both become his parents.

Of course every time he spoke about it, Blaise and Pansy rolled their eyes and patted him on the head.

He never really understood why.

Still, he had to make sure his other father figure, the stoic Professor, had someone who was worthy of him… if not, he would make sure the little bitch, or bastard for that matter, paid dearly for hurting their dearest Potion Master.

Just as he was about to peek into the room, the door opened to reveal a second year boy with shinning silver eyes and dark brown hair.

Harry froze…

"…but, uncle, this thing itches!" the boy complained as he tried, unsuccessfully to clean his hands on a rag. Severus Snape glared at the boy.

"It's what you deserve for pulling the stunt you did. Stop complaining, you look just like your father like that." He grumbled as he fixed the kid's hair with tired hands. It was true that Draco, pale and pouting like that, was the exact replica of Lucius Malfoy, but he guessed that, at least, with his hair dyed brown, he would not be so easily recognized.

Humans, usually, only saw what they wanted to see.

And if a boy named Lupin with the same hair colour that last year's Professor appeared, everyone would easily oversee the fact he had all the Malfoy traits.

Though he hoped Black wouldn't suddenly appear and see the boy. He wasn't sure the idiot would keep his mouth shut long enough for him to get Draco out of Britain.

"Just be sure not to ever worry me like that…" He added, not too sure why.

The boy smiled shyly then, and embraced the man warmly.

"Thank you, father Severus." He whispered happily. "I've missed you too."

A rare smile lit the tired man's face as he wrapped both thin arms around his godson and rested his head on top of his. He had missed him so much since their last summer together.

"Now go back to your schoolmates and tell Headmaster Karkaroff I pulled you out of the ship, ok? And remember, behave."

Draco smiled happily as he nodded.

"Don't worry! I'll make you really proud!" He beamed as he fixed his fur hat on top of his head. "See you at the feast!" And then he was gone. Skipping like the little boy he was, the sound of his footsteps bouncing down the ancient walls of Hogwarts.

Snape just shook his head and went back into his office, mumbling about annoying Slythindor brats and how they used their impish charm on him.

Harry, on the other hand, stood frozen in his spot for at least half an hour after he was left alone.

He had discovered that, at least, Professor Snape had no lover, unless that little boy second year could be counted as one.

He wouldn't really care if his Head of House was homosexual. He had experimented quite a lot to know he wasn't impartial to men, but until that very moment he had never seen a guy that interested him enough to stop ogling at girls.

…… until now.

"Oh, Merlin…." He whispered finally. "I think …… I'm a pedophile."

**To be Continued.**

**A/N: I'm not really sure who coined the term Slythindor ( A mix of Slytherin and Griffyndor, btw) but I think it fitted this Draco very well. Any comments? **


	5. Chapter 04

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the delay guys, Ran's been a horrible author and I know it!!! ;O;!! Here's the new chapter with a kind dedication to my dearest friend Saory-chan who sat me down and forced me to finish this before I started procrastinating again. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Because you loved me.**

**By Ran Mouri.**

**Chapter 04.**

All of Hogwarts was sitting in the Great Hall for dinner by the time Harry arrived at his table.

"What took you so long?" snapped Pansy as she elbowed him in the ribs. Professor Snape was in a foul mood and it showed on his ashen face; of course the whole Slytherin house was afraid.

Harry blushed.

"I was in the toilet," he answered softly. Under no circumstances he would admit that he had stayed two whole hours wandering around the castle trying to come to terms with the sudden attraction he had felt for a child younger than he was. One thing was to lust for a guy his age or older, that was normal. But a kid? A second year? Unacceptable.

He had paraded right into a wall three times, stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the forest twice and more than ten times he realized he was talking, or rather rambling, to himself about the attributes of said second year that, by the way, in his mind had no name but 'Durmstrang Kid'. Very fitting for his first crush of course.

'_I DON'T LIKE THAT DURMSTRANG KID!'_ he snapped to himself. Professor Dumbledore was talking about… ah! Who cared! Most likely Professor Snape would brief them about the Headmaster's speech later on anyway. He had better things to focus on, especially when he noticed a group of girls dancing around in an elaborated introduction.

Most likely the Beauxbaton students their Head of House had warned them about. One of them was so very pretty, so blonde and shinny and…

He choked on his tongue when he felt a pair of elbows on his side.

"Pansy!" He snapped; ready to lash out at his friend when he realized it wasn't her, but Blaize and Nott who had, in fact, elbowed him. Pansy on the other hand, was as enthralled as the rest of the students.

"Do behave, Potter." Blaize whispered, rolling his eyes. Harry blushed but nodded anyway.

He tried to distract himself by looking around the rest of the tables. Weasley was making a fool out of himself as usual. Well many Gryffindors were anyway, so no surprise there. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were drooling over the new visitors. Harry rolled his eyes also. Thanks God his friends had prevented him from such spectacle.

The Beauxbaton students sat.

And then… Harry lost all sense of time and space.

Because the Headmaster was announcing the Durmstrang students, who were all glorious and strong. Their own presentation one of male power.

And right in the middle of them… his little second year was held on his hands on one of Viktor Krum's hands, holding his equilibrium like a professional. And he looked so tiny and cute like that.

So fragile.

Blaize was eyeing the manly students with interest and Theodore was telling his boyfriend how none of them compared to his handsomeness. Harry wasn't sure handsomeness was a word, but who the hell cared when someone that cute and cuddly was jumping around snakes of pure fire and demonstrating his small body's flexibility in a dangerous dance?

Surely not him…

"Harry, my love, you are drooling." Pansy informed him. Bold enough to ignore the fact she had been drooling herself not two minutes before over the French girls.

"I think someone's got a hero-complex!" Daphne laughed. "I do have to admit Krum's got and incredible body, you've got great taste." Blaize nodded.

"Excellent, in fact. Look how he holds that second year on one hand as if he weighted nothing. I bet his arms could hold the three of us and not break a sweat."

Millicent, though, was not impressed.

"How blind you are, my friends. Our dearest Harry is not checking Krum, but his delicious companion." She stated, sipping her juice. As one the Slytherin table turned to blink disbelieving him at Harry.

"A Second Year, Potter?" Theo asked. "You are one sick sod." 

Potter blushed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Nott." He growled. "As if I would be checking that skinny brat. I mean, what's so great about him?? He's ordinary." Theo and Blaize raised an eyebrow.

"He happens to be a remarkable Durmstrang student, top of his class," Millicent mussed, taking a zip of her glass. Harry's eyes shone.

"Really?" he asked. "How come you know that, my dearest sage?" The girl shrugged.

"Easy, don't you think? He wouldn't be here if not, he is not a seventh year." Pansy blinked.

"Quite right you are…" she mumbled with a small smile. "Cheer up, dearest pet. I'll go and get some data for you." And just as she said that the Durmstrang students came to their table and sat, looking at the castle expectantly. Professor Snape made a small gesture to Headmaster Karkaroff and then went off to one of their, already gossiped about secret meetings.

Harry gulped as one of his best friends and mentor shamelessly sauntered to Viktor Krum himself and started chatting him up. Krum looked unimpressed and his little protégée just tilted his head in confusion. Apparently none of them had expected her to come any closer than their usual spot on the table.

"She's insane," he grumbled, covering his face with both hands as his friend pointed to him while talking to Krum. Both Krum and his little charge looked at him curiously. Krum frowned, of course, and slipped a protective arm around the boy's shoulders.

The boy, on the other hand, smiled a little and waved in their general direction.

"Actually," Zabini chuckled as he waved back at the Durmstrang students. "I think she's just that good."

Harry peeked through his fingers.

The boy was animatedly talking with Pansy, now and then sharing a few laughs with her and Krum as the girl took some notes. Suddenly Krum asked something. The boy blinked, and once Pansy nodded, the easy smile became a little pout.

Krum frowned and served the boy food. Pansy smiled her thanks and went back to her side on the table, her parchment in hand and a huge smile on her face.

Harry was awed.

"So?" Daphne prodded. "What happened?" The rest of the fourth years focused on the girl.

"It was easy, actually. He's from Germany, 14 years old, goes to Durmstrang with a scholarship and his dad is a werewolf." She said as she read. She rather liked the Durmstrang boy; he had an air around him that reminded her of better days. And even though he came from a family with a werewolf, something no real Slytherin could consider acceptable, his easy nature made him welcoming. Warm but not suffocating like a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff. She guessed that was the reason Harry felt attracted to the runt. He was a Slytherin haven. A warm, cosy corner a snake would love to curl up in.

"Then what?" Theodore blinked, looking at the boy intently. He wasn't that pretty or special. He had oddly coloured silver eyes but, so what? He must be a bookworm like that mudblood Granger, and poor to match, like Weasley and his siblings.

Nothing special at all.

Suddenly, as if sensing the disdain in Theo's stare, liquid mercury eyes turned to him with a frigid glare and a raised brow. The Durmstrang boy was staring at him as if he wanted to say: _'Don't you even think about it_'. And, incredibly enough, that was enough to scare the Slytherin boy.

Pansy, who had noted the exchange, just laughed lightly and patted Theo on the back.

Blaize smirked as Viktor Krum got up and walked away from the Great Hall, a hand securely guiding his little friend with him.

"Pansy, dearest, you are stalling on purpose." Harry said in a childishly tortured whine. "You know what I want, give me his name!" Pansy smirked.

"Calm down, dearest hero. I've got good news for you." She sipped her pumpkin juice and cleared her throat. "Viktor Krum asked why I wanted to know so much about them, and I told him that he was quite famous, so I had nothing to ask about him. But my friend thought his friend was cute and wanted to know more about him."

'_So that's when the boy waved over to us.'_ Harry thought with a smile, it was a good sign. "And?"

"And then he asked about you, I told him who you were and… well, he pouted and told me his name and that he was a little tired." She shrugged. "I guess you are not that popular en Norway." With a smile she handed him the piece of parchment. "But your wonderful and talented Pansy got the info for you." She almost preened when she said that, but it was normal, for Pansy's standards. And Harry was so happy he felt he could kiss her… not that he would, not in a million years. But the feeling counted, he hoped.

Slowly, nervously even, he picked the piece of parchment…

He swallowed thickly as his hands unfolded that sacred, so… so important piece of paper…

And the name of his little love was…

Harry blinked…

Son Goku…………..?

"Aah?" he mumbled.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Blaize asked. Pansy laughed, elbowing her friend.

"He's just surprised his lover boy is Asian, I was surprised also," she giggled.

Harry sighed.

"He doesn't like me…" he whined. "Not one bit!"

The other Slytherins stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? He has to know you before he can hate you, right?" Asked Theo. Harry stared at him with painful puppy eyes.

"Son Goku is a fictional character, he could have put Merlin for all I know, it's not his name."

Millicent and Daphne stared at eachother and smiled.

"Ok guys!" Daphne beamed as she stood up. "I propose a competition; the first one to go and get the Durmstrang's Kid's real name and why he hates our little Harry gets a prize. No cheating!" The other Slytherins nodded slowly, conspiratory smirks on their faces.

The case was on.

"That wasn't very fair to that boy, little one," laughed Viktor as he patted Draco's head. The other boy just smiled.

"Come on, he doesn't know me at all." Draco mussed. "Why would he want my name and everything?"

Viktor stared at him.

"Well, you are pretty, maybe he wants to get to know you." he answered.

The silver eyed boy pouted. Viktor always wanted to get him settled with someone nice and have a long sunset filled romance when he would be swept over by a knight in shinning armour and both would ride into a love filled horizon.

Draco…

He just wanted to have sex and see what was so great about that.

"Draco…" Viktor warned.

"Ok," Draco admitted finally. "If he approaches me himself, like a normal person would, instead of sending his cronies to get the information for him, I will give him a chance."

Viktor smiled softly.

"That's all I'm asking for, little one."

A week had gone by.

His little Son Goku had turned out to be more elusive than he had first thought. That and he had more muggle junk knowledge than anyone else he had ever met.

In five days he had passed from Son Goku to Clark Kent, to Peter Parker, to Bruce Banner, to Bruce Wayne, to Charles Xavier, to Ash Ketchum and finally to Ronald McDonalds.

Harry was about to tear his hair out in chunks with frustration, and all his friends didn't understand what was wrong with the little McDonalds guy.

Finally, fed up with all this, he staked the halls of Hogwarts, ready to spy on his elusive love (that, as Pansy had erroneously assumed, was turning into a little obsession, which of course was totally fake) hiding under his invisibility cloak to get all the juicy information that would allow him to woo the Durmstrang student.

Nothing would stop him now!

Well, nothing save his school arch nemesis, Ron Weasley, introducing himself to his little crush, a huge smile on his freckled face.

"Hey, I heard you are Professor Lupin's son, right?" The redhead asked, offering his hand. "I'm Ron Weasley, nice to meet you ah…"

The other boy smiled.

"Draco, Draco Lupin."

"WAIT!!!" Harry cried, running up to them and ripping the cloak off himself.

Draco and Ron stared at him.

Harry realized how stupid he must look right now, appearing out of nowhere, hair messier than usual and glasses hanging from one of his ears.

"I…" he stuttered. "I… ah… Harry… Potter!" he offered his hand also, setting it over Weasley's so he would have to be greeted first. Ha! Take that Weasley.

"Hey!" protested Weasley. "I was here first!"

"Well! I'm here now, Weasel!"

"Go jump on the lake, Potter!"

Draco blinked.

Once…

Twice…

Something was definitely odd about these two.

Rivals most likely. If the way they were glaring at eachother was any indication.

Slowly, as if assessing them both, he giggled.

"Nice to meet you two, Ron, Harry," he said slowly. Taking each boy's hand on one of his own. No one was greeted first. "I'm Draco."

Harry smiled; his heart was bouncing around on his chest, like Christmas, Easter, Halloween and his own birthday were mixed into one.

Ron growled, Potter as usual had to ruin everything.

He would endure it, though. Professor Lupin's son was a nice boy; he hoped they could be friends before Potter tainted him with his Slytherin stupidity.

Draco kept smiling, he didn't really know what was wrong about the boys but Ron was funny and knew his dad, and Harry had finally gotten enough courage to approach him, all that dancing around was getting him nervous and he was running out of spoof names to give to his friends.

As soon as he went to bed that night Viktor would be so very pleased that he had made two friends. He just hopped none had other intentions. Draco was a private man and would keep like that until one of them got his trust, which was hard on itself.

Most likely both boys would get tired and give up before Draco even told them about his godfather.

Viktor could not blame him if his so called suitors got tired of him, right?

The gentle smile on Draco's face widened just a little.

What a perfect plan.

**TBC**

**A/N:** I don't think I like this chapter a lot, but I really wanted to write it. Dunno, what do you guys think?


End file.
